Flush toilets use water to dispose of human waste through a drain pipe into a sewer system. Exhausting malodorous air from a toilet is typically done using a ceiling-mounted fan. However, this is inefficient as the malodorous air must be drawn upwardly from the toilet to the fan on the ceiling. In recognition of this problem, a number of ventilated toilets have been developed for evacuating malodorous air in a more efficient manner. Generally, there are three types of ventilated toilets. A first type of ventilated toilet uses a filter or air scrubber to deodorize the malodorous air. The main disadvantages of this first type of ventilated toilet is that the filter or scrubber must be regularly replaced and that the deodorization effect may be ineffectual. A second type of ventilated toilet draws the malodorous air into the drain pipe and sewer. However, this can lead to back pressure especially in a septic system. Furthermore, if air is forced through the drain pipe and into the sewer, there would be no p-trap; as a consequence, there is no way to ensure that there is no back-drafting of sewage water. A third type of ventilated toilet uses a ventilation conduit to exhaust the malodorous air from the toilet. This requires retrofitting of after-market components. The present invention is an improvement on this third type of ventilated toilets. Although a number of different designs of ventilated toilets exist, they are typically complex and/or inefficient. Accordingly, a need remains for an improved ventilated toilet. There is also a need for a means to easily retrofit a standard toilet to convert the toilet into a ventilated toilet capable of efficient evacuating malodorous air.